Torara
Torara (トララ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. she is a Nurse (看護士 Kangoshi) of the Riroro Corps and the daughter of Nekoko and Redodo. Character Torara never met her father, seeing as he was killed trying to protect his wife (Nekoko) and his unborn child, who was, obviously, Torara. She is thought to take after him though, because she if much more adventurous than her mother and practically fearless. Her favorite place to be is in the hospital cheering up all the injured people, although she does not realize that her peppy attitude can get kind of annoying. She doesn't really like the color pink, although she dresses in it mostly. Her best friend is her adopted brother Zororo. She has a tenancy of dragging him on adventures, but with his disabilities he isn't much fun (in her opinion) to play with. Even though she loves Zororo like they were truly related, she is jealous of all the extra attention their mom gives him. Statistics She is very adventurous but also gets hurt easily, and has a lot of alergies to outdoor things. She is fairly healthy otherwise. Her blood type is A+ like her mom's Appearance Her symbol is a based off the three scars on her brother's head. Her mother told her as a young child that if anything happened Zororo it would literally be on Torara's head. Otherwise, she is a magenta pink keron girl with a black tadpole tail and black stripes on her body. Her hat is dark magenta, and her eyes are a bright sea green. She also wears a pink ribbon and a bell around her neck. History When she was about two years old she met her best friend Zororo on the way to Pekopon. They became very close and her mother decided to take the orphaned child in as her son. So, Torara and Zororo became brother and sister. He showed her all the secret places he found and confided everything in her, even his secret abilities. She was the only one who could calm him down when he went on destructive rampages thanks to his Kitsunian genes. Childhood She has a normal childhood, even though her mom is not around much. She is very clingy to her brother, but respects the fact that he needs to be alone some times. She enjoys sleeping with her brother when he turns into a fox, and she treats him like a stuffed animal when he's in this state. Relationships Zororo- Her older brother, they are very close. He is almost like a father to her. Nekoko - Her mother, she isn't around much, but Torara still loves her and respects her. Torara looks up to her mother's strength, and the way she is able to face her fears. Nakoko- Torara is slightly jealous that her older brother has began to trust Nakoko more than herself. Torara also wishes that she didn't "waste" so much of her brother's time. Romimi- Torara's mentor. She finds Romimi to be the worst nurse ever, but she still follows her guidance. Abilities none known Strengths She is brave, and protects the people she loves. She knows how to take care of people and is very tender Weakness She is brash and has a tendency to run into things empty headed Her allergies Future When she is 17 a group of terrorists broke into the base one night and attempted to murder her and her mom. The terrorists beat her harshly, almost to the point of death before they were rescued by the rest of their platoon. She now has scars on her belly and face from the incident. After this night she had to see her mother spiral into depression and insanity, in breaking her vow to watch over her brother (who was quite well off with his girlfriend by now) changed her entire personality to guard her mother. She is now almost never leaves the base, and works in the hospital as a nurse. Children Boys: N/A Girls: N/A See also *Riroro Corps External links Deviantart Owner Page Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Keronians Category:Animal